


Babysitting Sucks... But Not All The Time

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Babysitting, Cute, F/M, Silly, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's the designated babysitter for the night and Hook'll be damned if he'll let her do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Sucks... But Not All The Time

Emma sighs as she glances over at the crib. Snow and Charming stand in front of her, hopeful smiles on their faces as they slowly finish sliding their jackets on. She rolls her eyes and purses her lips as she looks back at her parents with annoyance. "You know, it would've been nice to know this ahead of time but yes. I'll babysit the little guy..." Emma trails off as she walks towards the kitchen. She mutters under her breath as she goes. "But I did have plans."

Snow frowns as she hears Emma's low voice but can't quite make out what she says. "I'm sorry, Emma. What'd you say?"

Emma waves Snow off, giving her a fake smile that reaches her eyes. She's managed to get really good at fake smiles. "Nothing. Go! Have a good date. You guys deserve it."

Snow smiles widely at her daughter, coming forward to wrap her tightly in her arms. She sways as she clings tighter and tighter. "I love you so _much_!" Snow's voice changes as she squeezes harder and harder.

Emma laughs as she takes a gasp for air. "Love you, too, Mom. But I kind of need to breathe."

David comes up behind Snow and joins in on the hug, cradling Emma's head in his large, fatherly hand as he always does. He presses a kiss to her cheek as he and Snow pull back. "But it's true. We love you." David chuckles as he glances over at the crib. He walks over, Snow in tow. He leans over and presses a kiss to his son's forehead. "And we love you, Neal. It's time you and your big sister start bonding." David stands up and winks at Emma. "He's gonna love spending time with the coolest sister of all."

Emma scoffs at that but a smile is evident in the upturned corner of her mouth. She crosses her arms over her chest, trying not to seem smug. "He's a baby. He won't know how cool I am until he's at _least_ five." 

Snow laughs at that, coming forward for one more quick hug. Emma hugs her back, quick and tight.

"Mom, let go. If your butt isn't out that door in ten seconds I'll kick you out." Emma warns, lightly pushing her mother away.

Snow sighs, staring Emma in the eyes. She's proud and it's obvious by the twinkle in her eyes. She gives Emma a nod and a kiss on the forehead. "I'm out! I'm out." Snow walks away, taking Charming's hand. They walk out of the apartment and hesitantly shut the door. 

Emma laughs when they're finally gone, shaking her head lovingly at the door. After a moment, she walks over to Neal's crib and smiles down at him. He's cooing and waving his hands frantically when he sees her blonde curls dangling in front of him. She chuckles as she reaches in and allows him to grip onto her finger. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Emma turns towards the door with a frown as she hears the three, distinct and forceful knocks. "Guys, I told you! I got this!" Emma exclaims as she walks towards the door and swings it open. "We'll be fine-" Emma's words die on her tongue as she realizes it's not her parents at the door. Hook's leaning against the door frame, a smile on his face. 

"You know, Swan... I've never had a Nanny fantasy before but seeing you is making me reconsider." Hook's eyes dance up and down her body as his tongue sticks out the corner of his mouth lightly. Emma knows that look far too well.

She raises an eyebrow and her hips cock to the side, oozing confidence. "I'm not a nanny, Hook. I'm just babysitting for the night. Mary Margret and David went out for a date so that's what I'm here for." She explains, turning around and headed back towards the kitchen. She has no reason for leaving Hook at the door, only to see him follow after her like she knows he will.

Hook rolls his eyes, trying his best to stay put but finds his feet moving. He enters the apartment and shuts the door behind him. "I do recall us having plans." He responds as he glances nervously over at the crib. 

Emma laughs as she reaches inside of the fridge and brings out orange juice. She procures two glasses and sets them in front of her. Before pouring, she glances over at Hook. "Care for a glass?"

Hook shrugs, venturing closer but trying to remain nonchalant about it. "It's not rum but it'll do."

Emma laughs as she pours two glasses. She slides one carefully in Killian's direction and keeps one for herself. "I'm sorry. I know we had plans but... I wanted to help." Emma takes a drink of the juice, thinking her words over carefully. "Besides... won't it be nice to just have a night in? You and me."

Killian takes a seat at the island, taking his juice in his hand. With a sigh, he glances over at the crib once more and back to Emma. "I wouldn't exactly say just you and me."

Emma shrugs, pushing it off carefully. "He's a  _baby_. It's just as good as being alone." To prove her point, Emma walks around the island and stands in front of Hook. 

"Oh, love... I didn't know you had this kind of side." Hook abandons his drink to turn to his girlfriend with a sultry smile. He opens his legs for her to walk in between them. Adding onto the treat, she places her hands around his neck.

"I don't know what side you're referring to." Emma leans down, about to press a chaste kiss to his lips when a cry comes from behind. The baby's wailing. She ducks her head and Hook groans. With a small smile, she detaches herself from Hook and makes her way to the crib. "You know you don't have to stay."

"I know." Hook answers as he gets up from the stool. He walks over to the crib as Emma takes the baby out and smiles at the picture. He has to stop in his tracks at the view of Emma being so nurturing. He's almost beaming at the sight, his mind running elsewhere. He's pulled back to reality when Emma's calling his name.

"Killian? You okay?" She asks, giving him a strange look. She's bouncing back and forth, the baby still crying.

His smile falls instantly, a blush spreading across his face like wildfire. He's embarrassed that he's been caught but tries to act normal. He steps up to Emma's side, peering down at the baby's face. "He's a handsome lad."

Emma's still looking at Killian, raising a curious eyebrow. "What were you thinking just a second ago?"

Hook raises both eyebrows, eyes widening to appear innocent. As if he could glimpse back at the past, he looks over his shoulder where he had just been standing. "Me? I wasn't thinking anything." His voice is too high and tense, it's obvious he's lying. Especially to Emma.

She laughs it off though, but it sounds a little as if she's in disbelief that he's not telling her. "You're hiding something."

Hook rolls his eyes at that, quick to try and get off the subject. He holds his hands out towards Neal, gesturing. "Can I hold him?"

Emma stops bouncing, her head falling to one side as she looks right through him. "Okay, now you're  _really_ trying to hide something." Emma doesn't protest though. She hands the baby over with great ease and Hook takes Neal with gentle care. She remains quiet as she watches Hook take over the bouncing and shushing. It's almost a miracle as the baby's crying dulls and he's soon cooing and reaching for Hook's face. Emma's previous thought process is lost when she sees how great Hook is with the baby. "Oh my... _God_." She utters.

Hook glances up from her, as if he has no idea what's got her amazed. "What is it, Swan?"

Limply, she motions towards him. "You. You got him to stop crying like  _that_." Emma snaps her fingers. "How'd you do that?"

The corner of Hook's mouth tilts up and he smiles warmly down at the kid. "I'm good with kids."

Emma's eyes trail up and down Hook, almost as if she still can't believe what just happened. "I'd say." She mutters under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

Hook sees Emma out of the corner of his eye and turns his head towards her, confused. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous?" Emma scoffs once more, letting her arms fall to her sides. "No. I'm just... my baby brother likes you more than me."

Hook smiles at her, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek. "It's not that, love. He loves you very much. I'm just..."

Emma rolls her eyes as she puts her arm around Hook's waist. "Easy to love?"

"I guess you could say that." His voice is low and vibrates through his chest. It must be soothing to Neal because he's quickly asleep in Hook's arms. Gently, the pirate sets the baby back down in the crib and he's in a deep slumber. Proudly, Hook turns to Emma.

"Try not to look so smug there,  _Captain._ " Emma whispers as she pulls Killian closer by the bottom of his shirt.

His eyes drop to her lips as he allows her pull him in. "I think I do deserve a reward for that." He motions vaguely to his lips.

Emma inches closer and closer, ever so careful that their lips don't touch but remain centimeters away. "The bad girl in me wants to make you fight for your reward."

Hook's eyebrows shoot up at that and his smile turns devilish. "I've always liked the bad girl in you, Swan."

Emma chuckles as she grabs onto the collar of his leather jacket. "Yeah?" She asks as she walks them over to the couch. She walks backwards and Killian's eyes are glued to hers so they're practically blind. It's no shock when Emma bumps into the kitchen table and falls backwards against it with a gasp. Killian's quick and his hand reaches out to cradle her head. He stops her before she hits the wood completely.

"You've really got to be more careful, Swan. You're rather dangerous." Hook comments as she settles in between her legs comfortably. He slowly lies Emma down, keeping his fingers weaved in between her hair. He stares down at her with a tricky smile as he leans closer. "But I've never been one to shy away from danger."

Emma chuckles, allowing Hook to kiss her. She doesn't let it go any further, though, sitting up on the edge of the table. Hook tries to deepen the kiss, and it's hard for Emma to push him away, but she places her hands on his chest and lightly pushes him back. "Hook, we can't."

Hook keeps his eyes closed, coming back in to continue the kiss. "Oh, yes we can."

Emma places her hand over his mouth and pushes his head back. His eyes open just in time to watch her jump off of the table with ease. Emma keeps her hand over his mouth but grabs onto his coat with the other and pulls him towards the couch. With more force than planned, she pushes him down, getting a cocky smile in return.

"Oh, I see." Hook's voice is low as he reaches out for one of the loops on her jeans. Emma dodges him just in time, placing the palm of her hand on his forehead and keeping him back.

"No, you don't. We're not going to do  _anything_  that would make my parents think I can't babysit my baby brother." Emma answers as she gives Hook a stern look. His shoulders slump and he gives up on trying to grab her. With a smirk, she removes her hand from his forehead and sits down next to him on the couch. "God, I feel like a teenager."

Hook sounds defeated as he speaks but leans into Emma. "What would make you feel like that?"

"Not that you'd understand... seeing as you're like, three hundred, but when a girl is typically babysitting, she has a cute, tempting boy over that usually gets her in trouble." Emma watches Hook as she says that, swinging her legs up and into his lap.

Hook lifts his hands, staring down at Emma's legs with distaste. Finally, he turns to her, giving her a knowing look. "Luckily I am not a boy." Hook tries to lean in but Emma forces him back with her legs.

"Uh-uh, cowboy." Emma says playfully. She grabs the remote off of the coffee table and turns the TV on. "This is a night to kick back and relax."

Hook keeps his eyes on Emma but she's turned her attention to the television. With a huff, he settles back and puts his hand and hook on her legs. He swings his legs up and rests them on the table in front of them. "You win this one, Swan. And I'm not a cowboy. I take offense to that."

Emma smiles but says one thing. "Shush."

Hook sighs again but remains quiet. He gets rapped into the show as well, the moving pictures almost overwhelmingly amazing.

-

The door of the apartment opens two hours later. The lights are off but the TV is humming softly in the background. Both Charming and Snow enter with small smiles as the walk quickly over to the crib. They're both beaming when they see their sleeping prince sucking peacefully on his small hand. They turn to each other with proud smiles and are headed towards the living room. They assume their daughter is awake but are in for a sweet surprise when they see her sleeping as well... with a guest.

Snow chuckles as she tilts her head to the side. She's absorbing the image in her head to remember always. Emma's lying back on the couch, her head resting against the arm rest. But Hook is pushed to the back of the couch. Emma's legs are over him but he's got his head on her chest and her arm is wrapped around his shoulders tightly. Hook's right arm is under Emma and his left arm is across her as if he's protecting her even in their sleep. The two seem to fit together like puzzle pieces. 

David detaches himself from Snow to go to the corner of the room. He pulls out a Polaroid camera and wiggles it at Snow with a fond smile. "In case we ever need to blackmail them." He says jokingly. He points the camera at them and peers through the sight. He presses the button and a harmless flash goes through the room. A picture quickly prints out and David takes it in between his thumb and forefinger. He waves it in the air. "We can never lose this."

Snow chuckles as she lifts her hand out towards Charming, waiting for him to take it. "Let's go to bed. We can tease them in the morning."

David walks across the room and to Snow, taking her hand. Together, they walk to their room and head to bed. 


End file.
